Surströmming
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Ghostella |fa2 = Orochi |recipe = Black Beans & Rice |food type = Dish |birthplace = Sweden |birth year = Unknown |cn name = 鲱鱼罐头 |personality = Sensitive |height = 162cm |likes1 = |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Senzaki Asuka |cvcn = Mu Fei (沐霏) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = |get JP = yes |get KR = |quote = Love is a thing worth forever striving for, yet it always slips through my fingers. |bio = A siren with an extreme desire to be loved. She wears a fish-tail dress, but all who see her true face run away panic-stricken. All she can do in her grave disappointment to bury them and await the next being that might love her. |food introduction = Surströmming, a lightly-salted fermented Baltic Sea herring, is a popular food in northern Sweden. During its fermentation, the anaerobic bacteria in Surströmming will produce a variety of chemicals which give this food an odor that surpasses other famous smelly foods a hundred times over. This is also how it has made a worldwide reputation and become a high bar against which brave food adventurists measure themselves. |acquire = *Events |events = *Harvest Diary (Surströmming) *Celebratory Jubilee *Sea's Bounty *Starry Brilliance (Super) *Urgent Care *Mellow Memory (Super) |power = 1510 |atk = 57 |def = 11 |hp = 365 |crit = 564 |critdmg = 1230 |atkspd = 1745 |normaltitle = Siren Tone |normal = Surströmming closes her eyes and sings, dealing 100% ATK damage plus an additional 92 damage to the enemy unit with the highest ATK, while also charming this unit so they can't distinguish friend from foe, lasting 2 seconds. |energytitle = Ocean Voice |energy = The bubbles surrounding Surströmming start to surge, dealing 100% ATK damage plus an additional 412 additional damage to the enemy unit with the highest ATK, simultaneously dealing 85 damage per second, lasting 5 seconds, and lowering this unit's ATK by 30%, lasting 5 seconds. |linktitle = |link = |pair = |name = |contract = Master Attendant, thank you for summoning me. I will give everything to you. So, will you love me always? |login = Where did you go? I really missed you. You simply mustn't cast me aside... |arena = If I buried him here... perhaps... I'd be able to see him longer... |skill = Why you! Traitor! |ascend = So, do you love me a little more now... |fatigue = I must rest awhile. Don't go sneaking a peek under my dress! |recovering = I will be back by your side momentarily... |attack = I will let no one get in my way. |ko = ...I want...to return to the seaside... |notice = This is today's food. You'd better eat up every last bit~ |idle1 = 89, 90, 91... I hope there won't be a 92nd... |idle2 = Why can't they just accept all of me... Clearly, I love them so much... |idle3 = Perhaps this one will be my true love... I do not wish to bury another... |interaction1 = You want to see what's under the dress? ...Oh, it's not the right time yet. If there's an opportunity, I'll show you. You'll see nice... and... clear. And when you do, no running away, okay! |interaction2 = If you want, you could... go a little more overboard~ |interaction3 = Is this how you express your love to me? If so, no matter how often, no matter where, be my guest. |pledge = This is a pact between the two of us. I trust you won't forsake our vow. Absolutely not, right? |intimacy1 = I will tell you everything about me. And you need to give me all of your love~ |intimacy2 = Good thing you don't want to leave... or else... oh... nothing. What do you want to eat tonight? |intimacy3 = Your hand is so warm. Can you never let it go, and just hold my hand forever.... |victory = All of this is for our love. |defeat = It can't be. None of this can be real... |feeding = Did this come from your heart? Can I keep it forever and ever...? |skin = Mesmerizing Song |skin quote = If you want to see the prince, you must pay a little price~ But the price is trivial compared to the magnitude of your love. |skin acquire = TBA |notes = Surströmming's voice actress, Senzaki Asuka, was chosen from an official VA contest held by JP Food Fantasy/Fundoll Global. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}